Born to run
by LOSTgirlsaCharliefan
Summary: Updated! My idea of what happens in Born to Run. After Locke shows Sayid the hatch they plan to get Jack. Amazed at their finding they plan to open it. Kate tells them something is wrong with Michael. Locke and Walt are left alone they discover more.
1. Welcome to the Hatch, Sayid

**Authors Note:** This is my second Fan fiction! Hope you like! I worked hard on trying to get into the mind of every character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own lost! Charlie is my favorite and Jack and Kate, ok fine I like them all!

**Extra:** My story takes place at the end of The Greater Good and is my prediction of Born To Run.

"Okay, Locke now you are going to take me to the hatch." Said Sayid firmly.

"What, I already took you there, the plane…" replied Locke. Sayid cut him off.

"No more lies Locke, you are going to take me to the hatch." Sayid's gaze piercing into Locke's own gaze. Locke stared back at Sayid for a period of time before backing down. He had been discovered. It was time, and if they weren't ready…he wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Ok Sayid, lets get one thing straight the hatch, we…Boone and I found this while looking for Claire, we can't open it, so is there really any reason to see it?" asked Locke standing up.

"Locke, if you ever want to be excepted like you once were you will show me the hatch without question." Said Sayid crossing his arms.

" No one will except me the same way Sayid, you and I both know that." Replied Locke, who turned around to lead Sayid the way to the hatch.

L O S T

Shannon sat near the campfire, her tear stained face was emotionless as she stared into the fire. No one came to be near her and it didn't bother her. She was too consumed by her anger and pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sayid talking to Kate. Then he left and went out into the jungle. She didn't know what to think of Sayid anymore. Her heart ached for him, she missed him. But he betrayed her. He was supposed to do something but he didn't so she had done something. Then he stopped her. She was slightly relieved that she had missed Locke and that Sayid had stopped her. But she was mad, he made her look like a fool and insane. She was supposed to avenge Boone's death and no one was on her side. The truth was that she was embarrassed and she couldn't face Sayid because of it. She knew she was wrong. She lost all trust for Jack. He said Locke was a Liar. A liar. He should die. Charlie was sitting with Claire and Sawyer. Sawyer was reading to the baby and they all looked happy. How she envied them. Somebody dies and one day ago so they do nothing except smile like a bunch of damn idiots. Nothing good was happening so why are they smiling? She had half the mind to walk up to them and smack that silly grin off their faces. She rapidly turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at them. She then saw Jack. He started to approach. Oh shit, thought Shannon who tried looking the other way. Too late, Jack sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling? Asked Jack in a concerned voice. Shannon didn't reply, instead she turned her head around so she wasn't facing Jack. In doing so she met Kate's eyes. Kat looked somewhat jealous of Shannon because she was receiving Jack's attention and sympathy. Kate looked away. Shannon turned back to Jack, who was still looking at her.

"Jack you don't have to play Mr. Psychiatrist." Said Shannon.

"You have been through a lot Shannon, don't you think you should talk about it?"

"Hell yeah, I have been through a lot, but no one gives a crap, so why the change of heart Jack, huh?" replied Shannon sarcastically.

"No one should have to be alone or ever lose a family member." Said Jack his brown eyes burning into hers.

"How would you know anything about that Jack? You think you know but you don't. Leave me alone, you lied to me about Locke!" cried Shannon. Jack sat their motionless. Shannon glared at him and shoved him. Jack stumbled losing his balance and stood up. Shannon then began crying once more except not for Boone but for herself. Jack stood up and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She knocked it off reluctantly and yelled at him to leave. By now many people were watching them. Jack then started to walk away but turned around in mid track.

"Shannon, for you information, I can relate, I lost my father." Said Jack and turned back around heading towards Kate. Shannon breathed, she humiliated herself again, couldn't she get anything right.

She cleared her throat, "Jack, aren't you going to tie me up? Just like you did Jin, because I almost killed Locke!" she yelled back at him. Jack froze in his tracks it felt like someone had stabbed him. He looked up at Kate who was in front of him. He slowly turned around towards Shannon.

"No. You have a lot to sort out and a lot you have lost, I think that is enough." Said Jack confidently but more silently than he had wanted. Then he walked toward Kate and sat down next to her. Shannon's blue eyes filled up with water, and her mouth started to twitch and she through her head in her arms sobbing again.

Kate looked at Jack who seemed deep in thought. She handed him a water bottle. He took the bottle and laid it down next to him. "Jack?" Kate said. He looked at her. "You are the most strong, kind, thoughtful, courageous person I know. You were just trying to help. Don't take it personally." Said Kate.

"Wow, thanks for the compliments they mean a lot coming from an escaped convict. Sorry about that. That is really nice Kate but I am not what you think." Said Jack picking the water bottle up in his hands.

"Yes you are." Said Kate resting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack noticed how nice and caring Kate was acting.

"Kate thanks for the support but you are acting awfully nice." Smiled Jack. Kate smiled, she started to blush. Jack was wondering why she was acting so strange. Did she like him, or more than like him? She started to laugh. Then Jack started to laugh. Seeing her brown curls dance around her face, her bluish greenish eyes sparkle, her cute smile and her little nose.

"What is so funny?" laughed Jack. Kate didn't respond her face just got redder. Suddenly Jack grew serious and looked at his water bottle which he was about to drink. He tilted it toward Kate, "You didn't spike my water, did you?"

Kate laughed, "No Jack, I did not spike your water." When they calmed down from their laughing Jack took a sip of his water bottle. Kate's bluish greenish eyes glittered in the firelight.

"So what was so funny?" asked Jack.

"You really want to know." Teased Kate, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" said Jack looking into Kate's eyes.

"Your flies open!" giggled Kate. Jack grew a nervous look and rapidly looked down at his pants. Kate exploded with laughter. Jack's nervousness was replaced by relief when he saw he was completely covered. He shoved Kate a little on her shoulder.

"You…(laughter)….your face…(laughter)…" every word she said had laughter after it. All the sudden Charlie came sprinting over.

"You did it didn't you!" he exclaimed. Charlie's face lit up with excitement. Crying because of laughter Kate managed to choke out a yes. They high-fived each other.

"You planned this?" asked Jack slightly amused.

"Charlie told me, if ever anyone was down in the dumps to do that joke. It worked!" exclaimed Kate.

"Yeah it did." Smiled Jack. Jack was wondering if he was having more than just friendly feelings for Kate. It had been a while that they had been on the island and Kate and him started to become friendlier every day. When Jack noticed he was staring at her he quickly said, "Charlie where did you learn that?" Charlie so happy to be included in the conversation smiled and said,

"When me and me band was at an after party a girl got me with that one." Charlie smiled all pleased with himself.

"Charlie!" screamed Claire from across the way. Charlie turned he panicked a little.

"Nice talking with you but gotta run." "Coming love!" replied Charlie as he ran off towards Claire and Sawyer. Charlie leaving Kate and Jack alone, everything was silent. They just sat there smiling at one another.

L O S T

Sayid looked down at the hatch, the big metal dome in the earth. A horrified expression of amazement filled his face. He looked at Locke who stood calmly leaning against a tree. Sayid couldn't believe his eyes, he looked back at the hatch. The small window caught his eye. What was it, this thing thought Sayid. He felt like a fool with his mouth open in amazement but he was at a loss of words. Locke got up off the tree and crossed his arms. "Welcome to the Hatch, Sayid." Locke said in a cool hard tone.

L O S T


	2. Going once, going twice, sold!

**Authors Note:** Chapter two, hope you like, this focuses more on the raft issue than the hatch.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own lost. Hey but make sure to buy it on Sept. 6th !

**Extra:** When Sawyer and Kate quarrel about who gets a spot on the raft, the others are out looking at the hatch. Michael so desperately wants to get off the island will he treat the others fairly about a spot on the raft? Will he forget someone? READ

Kate woke up the next morning refreshed she had spent the night with Jack. Talking with him enjoying his company. She liked Jack, heck she really liked Jack but she wasn't ready to admit to it yet. She loved the way his blue eyes lit up every time he looked at her. The way he cared and listened to her, ooooo it just made her arms fill with goose bumps. She stretched her arms. It seemed that Jack had left early with Sayid so Kate packed up a water bottle and through some water on her face before heading towards the beach. On her way there she saw Shannon sitting under a tree holding one of Boone's shirts in her hand. She was stroking it in her hand, she seemed to be in another world at the moment so Kate just passed quickly avoiding conversation. While walking she met Hurley.

"Hey Kate, what up?" asked Hurley running to stand next to Kate.

"Oh so I'm not a dude?" said Kate teasingly. Hurley laughed. "Hurley so what are you doing?" asked Kate trying not to sound nosy.

"Oh yeah bout that, well…" Hurley seemed to be avoiding that question. "Did you know they finished the raft?" said Hurley quickly changing the subject. Kate went along.

"No, did they?" she asked.

"Yup." Replied Hurley. "They are just packing up a few things before they set sail, Michael says there is room for four people including him and Walt, guess that means two. If you ask me, I think it would be somewhat crazy to go on a raft, I mean I am not a good person with sea sickness so I wouldn't go and besides the water, the chances of the raft surviving until we reach land would be slim, you know." Rambled Hurley. Kate didn't catch all of what Hurley said except for that the raft was finished and two seats were left. She smiled faintly at Hurley. She needed to get there fast so she jogged up a bit leaving Hurley behind.

"Sorry Hurley, got to go, nice talking with you." Kate turned around to leave when she suddenly realized that Hurley had avoided answering her question earlier. She turned facing Hurley once more, "Hurley, what did you say you were doing earlier or looking for?" asked Kate questioningly. Hurley finally realized he had been discovered sighed.

"Well you see here is how it is, we ran out of toilet paper at the beach, so I was wondering…." Kate cut him off. She laughed slightly shaking her head.

"Say no more, ask Sun she will tell you were it is at the caves." She smiled.

"Thanks Kate!" yelled Hurley running toward the caves. Kate turned and quickly sprinted toward the beach. When she saw a whole bunch of people crowded around the raft she ran to it. Above the commotion she could make out Michaels voice.

"There is room for two people that is it, I am sorry."

"Michael, I would like…" yelled Kate who was cut off by Sawyer.

"Ah ah freckles, no way are you taking my spot." Replied Sawyer.

"Back off, Sawyer." Said Kate coldly.

"Whoa, whoa mean't no offense, miss freckles woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" teased Sawyer, raising his hands as if to surrender.

"I am getting off of this island and you are not stopping me." Replied Kate.

"Well honey, join the club!" yelled Sawyer pointing to all the other people around them.

"Ok, everyone that has a family of more than two please leave!" yelled Michael regaining control of the crowd. More than half of the crowd slowly departed. Leaving Kate, Sawyer, Jin and a few others.

"Well lookie here we can throw a party!" said Sawyer being the jerk he always was. Michael looked sky ward when he heard Sawyers comment.

"Who is willing to go when we might not even find land?" said Michael. That was what he feared to take his son on the raft and not to find anything but it was better than rotting away on some godforsaken island. Michael looked out. A few departed.

"Does everyone understand the risk if we fail?" asked Michael. A young boy about twenty raised his hand.

"Do you mean we could die, drown, starve, and have all hope lost?" replied the boy in somewhat of a jock type of tone. Sawyer turned and gave the kid a strange look and said,

"Duh!" He scrunched his face pretending to be someone with no intelligence. Kate couldn't help but muffle a laugh. The boy walked away.

"Yo, football dude come back here!" yelled Sawyer. Kate elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shit! God freckles why don't you just kill me now!" choked Sawyer hunching over. Michael noticed that there was only five people left.

"Ok." Said Michael. " Only two of you can go, so I hate to be this way but what are you offering?"

"I will give you knowledge on how to survive, and how to direct the raft." Said Kate.

"Oh yeah, I will give you any money amount you would like when we get back to the states, plus provide the needed humor along the way." Challenged Sawyer. Jin mumbled something in Korean. The others said they couldn't give anything or left. Michael stood thinking about who should come. He cleared his throat after making a decision.

"I have decided that Kate…. (Kate smiled at Sawyer in an I told you so type of way) and Sawyer can come on the raft with me and my boy."

"Right back at you Katie!" teased Sawyer, who was very pleased with himself. Jin's face went very pale and he curled his fist. He mumbled something in Korean before attacking Michael by pushing and punching him. He was shouting random words which Sawyer and Kate couldn't understand. Sawyer grabbed Jin and threw him off of Michael who was a little shaken.

"Now, now, Mr. Meogi no need to be physical, just because you ain't going to be leaving this Hell Hole don't mean a thing." Said Sawyer helping Michael up.

"Your very convincing." Replied Kate sarcastically.

"You know what freckles I have just about enough of your lip today. If doc ain't giving you enough attention fine, don't take it out on me." Yelled Sawyer. Kate froze.

"What did you say?" asked Kate, her gaze hardening.

"We all know you got a thing for Doc freckles." Cooed Sawyer.

"That's a lie Sawyer, get a life your gonna need one for where your going." Replied Kate coldly.

"Aww, I think I hurt Freckles feelings." Said Sawyer. Kate had had enough she took her water bottle and opened it and chucked it at Sawyer. It splashed him in the face, then she stomped off.

"Hey, Kate hope you know it is just water!" yelled Sawyer. Michael had gotten up and was limping over to Kate.

"Kate." He appeared to be out of breath.

"I am sorry but Jin helped me build the raft, I am going to give him your spot." Said Michael.

"What!" replied Kate amazed.

"You are giving my spot to Jin and keeping that asshole Sawyer? Yeah, that is what I thought." Sneered Kate.

"you know what I am just going to have Sawyer and you settle this I have to find my boy. But both of you can't come. You have to decide by sundown." Sighed Michael. Then he turned and went back to the raft.

L O S T

Sayid turned to face Locke, "Can it be opened?" Locke shrugged his shoulders for a moment and then said,

"Boone and I tried to open it but we couldn't, we made that huge contraption over there and the velocity and acceleration should have broken the glass but it didn't." said Locke he pointed to a huge pile of rubble and debris.

"You single handedly dug this up?" asked Sayid amazed. Locke cleared his throat

"With Boone." He replied softer than he had intended on saying it.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" replied Sayid. Locke shook his head.

"How did you say that you found this?" asked Sayid a little suspicious.

"Boone and I were looking for Claire after we separated from Jack and Kate. I told him to go because of the rain, but he didn't want to. So I threw him a flashlight and he missed it and it fell on the ground and hit something. We both were curious so we started to dig. This is what we found." Replied Locke sheepishly. He yawned as if nothing were new to him.

"We have to tell Jack." Said Sayid quickly moving towards the trail. Locke blocked his path.

"Whoa, why do we need to tell Jack?" asked Locke.

"He should know, just like you should have trusted us to know about it." Said Sayid moving past Locke. Locke did not protest, he followed Sayid. They were ready Locke thought as he moved his way through the forest. When they reached the Caves Jack was just getting up. Sayid ran and got him and explained everything. Jack followed but he didn't fully trust Locke. Jack watched him like a hawk. Jack followed behind them as they made their way into the jungle. Jack was very interested in seeing what the hatch was, the thing Boone talked about before he died. When they finally got to the hatch what had seemed like hours Jack was startled at what he saw.

"My god what is this thing?"

L O S T


	3. Consequences

Authors Note: Hey this is my newest chapter sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own lost or any of its characters.

Extra: This chapter surrounds Jack, Sayid and Locke making a decision on what should be done regarding the hatch. But lets not forget our other happy campers… Kate and Sawyer battle over the last seat on the raft. Walt doesn't want to leave the island and Michael does but will Walt's wish come true? Kate runs to Jack with sudden news and he must dash back. It is a race against time? What will happen? Please R&R.

Jack's face grew pale. "This is on an uncharted island?" said Jack thinking out loud, it was as if he was in his own little world. So this is the mysterious hatch. "Do you know what it is?" asked Jack. Sayid shrugged and Locke shook his head.

"No, it could be a sign." Said Locke.

"A sign?" asked Sayid questioningly.

"A clue to where we are, to what the island secrets are." Said Locke calmly. Jack blew off what Locke had said and was consumed with anger.

"Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Jack, turning to face Locke. Sayid crossed his arms waiting for Locke to respond. Locke looked at each of them before clearing his throat.

"I was afraid of…" Locke trailed off.

"What were you afraid of?" snapped Jack.

"That you and the others weren't ready."

"Weren't ready?" asked Jack questioningly. "You can't tell when we are ready Locke, you just can't!" yelled Jack in frustration.

"What was I supposed to do, face it, at that time people would have gone ballistic with that type of information giving them false hope and such." Replied Locke.

"Trust Locke, trust!" said Jack. Sayid stepped in.

"It is done and over with, no more dwelling in the past, the problem we have now is what is it?" replied Sayid.

"Guess there is only one way to find out." Said Locke walking over next to Jack looking down at the hatch.

"What's that?" asked Sayid.

"To open it." Replied Jack.

L O S T

The next day Kate found Sawyer on the beach reading in his tent. "Sawyer my man, I thought men of your intelligence couldn't read." Teased Kate.

"Your right freckles," said Sawyer going along with her joke, "That is why I 'm done. What do you want?" said Sawyer sitting back in his chair.

"The same thing you want." Replied Kate leaning down so she could be eye to eye with Sawyer. Sawyer smiled seductively.

"I knew you'd come to your senses Katie." He leaned in for a kiss, but she rapidly pushed him back in his chair. "What the hell?"

"That is not what I want Sawyer." Replied Kate firmly.

"What is it then?" asked Sawyer.

"The spot on the raft." Replied Kate. Sawyer's expression changed, his smile grew cold and his eyes hardened.

"What will it be freckles?" asked Sawyer overly confident.

"Backgammon," replied Kate. "It is the only fair way to settle this."

"I thought the fair way to settle something is to kindly talk it out." Replied Sawyer raising his voice to make it sound girly.

"Sawyer you couldn't talk something out even if it killed you." Joked Kate.

"Lets do this freckles." Said Sawyer casting his chair aside walking toward the game that Kate propped up on an abandoned food crate. They sat down in the sand, Sawyer was black and Kate was white. There once friendly gazes turned cold and hard as they began to play.

L O S T

Walt was calmly sitting on the raft watching his father and Jin check to make sure everything was ok.

"Dad, do we have to go?" asked Walt. Michael stood up and glanced at his son.

"Don't you want to go home?" asked Michael questioningly looking at his sons behavior.

"Yes." Said Walt quietly. But the truth was he didn't want to leave he liked the island and his friends. He hated the raft, and was scared of it. Would it be possible for them to return home on it. He doubted that and so did his father but he knew his dad would do anything to get them off the island even if it was the most rational idea.

All the sudden Vincent jumped up on the raft.

"Hey, hey watch it, don't let the dog go ripping anything off of the foundation." Replied Michael checking to see if the raft was ok where the dog had jumped on.

"Sorry." Said Walt quickly. Suddenly Walt realized how much his dad was worried about the raft and quickly said, "Dad, Vincent can come with us right?" Michael slowly exhaled when he heard the question. He knew this would have to be answered sooner or later. He put his hands on his knees and turned his head up so he could look Walt in the eyes.

"You know son, I am not sure if he can come with us." Said Michael with courage.

"What? Dad!" replied Michael.

"Walt I just don't know, he could jump off while we are out there, he could be lost at sea and we might sink with the extra weight. I'm sorry." Said Michael with all the sympathy he could muster. He was seeming to have trouble breathing, but he blew it off, it was probably just he heat.

"I hate this stupid raft, I hate it! I am not leaving with out Vincent! I hate you! I hate you! I am not going!" screamed Walt. Michael put his hand up to protest.

"Walt! Calm…" Michael didn't finish he grabbed his chest. It felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. Then pain shooting pain as he crouched over grabbing his chest. His eyes bulged, and he sucked in his breath quickly.

"Dad!" screamed Walt when he saw his dad in pain.

L O S T


	4. Born to run

**Authors note:** Thanks to all those people that have been reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not on lost sadly. (sniffles)

**Extra:** This chapter is about Michael mostly. When Michael becomes ill Jack and Kate come to the rescue. We finally learn who gets the spot on the raft and when they are leaving if they are leaving. Walt wanders into the jungle and follows Locke to the hatch where he gives a warning! OoooOOoOOo! LOL! R&R! Sorry this is my fastest chapter I needed it to be out before the airing of the real born to run.

Kate and Sawyer had been playing Backgammon for a while and Kate was winning. She had Sawyer pretty wrapped up when he did something unexpected setting them neck and neck with Kate hanging onto the lead by a thread. Across the beach Michael and Jin were checking the raft. Walt was casually sitting on the raft watching his dad. "Yoohoo, freckles are you there?" asked Sawyer waving a hand in front of Kate's face. She turned around to face him.

"Sorry, back to the game." Replied Kate.

"That's more like it freckles." Said Sawyer. They continued playing. She could hear Walt and Michael talking in the distance their voices muffled.

"So freckles did you pay your morning visit to doc?" Sawyers eyes sparkled at the question. She looked into his eyes.

"No, but maybe you should mind your own business." Smiled Kate.

"Everyone knows you and doc are at it, no sense in denying it." Teased Sawyer.

"Oh really." Replied Kate. All the sudden Kate heard, Walt calling for Michael. Sawyer and Kate turned rapidly hearing the screams. Walt was screaming and Michael was hunched over grabbing his chest.

"Oh my God!" screamed Kate. Sawyer and Kate came running toward Michael.

"Dad!" screamed Walt.

"He's having a heart attack!" screamed Kate.

"What?" yelled Sawyer.

"Get Jack!" yelled Walt, nervousness taking him, he looked upon the verge of tears.

"Sawyer I am going to get Jack watch Michael." Yelled Kate as she ran off into the Jungle. Sawyer nervously looked at Michael he had no idea what to do.

"Stay still man try not to move, breath!" said Sawyer.

L O S T

Early that morning at the caves, Jack, Locke, and Sayid left for the hatch. The only person that saw them go was Charlie but he hadn't questioned them about to where they were going. Today they speed walked to the hatch.

"So what are we going to do with this?" asked Sayid.

"Were going to open it." Said Jack.

"But is it possible to open it?" asked Sayid. Locke was examining the hatch.

"We tried once to open it but it proved to be unsuccessful." Said Locke looking up.

"Well now that there is more of us we could probably open it." Said Jack.

"Locke did you find some type of latch or something to open it?" asked Sayid. Locke stood up.

"No there was no latch, only this window." Said Locke.

"A window? That should be easy to open." Replied Jack.

"It appears to be at least 4 inches of glass. That would be pretty hard to break." Said Sayid.

"Well maybe we should use the ax?" said Jack.

"That isn't a bad idea." Replied Sayid. Sayid examined the glass maybe the impact of the ax hitting the glass could possibly break it or dent it to make it easier to open.

"So we are going to open it?" asked Locke.

"Yes, if you want to find out what it is and what is inside." Said Jack. Jack noticed Locke tense up a bit. "Unless you have an idea of what it is." Sayid looked at Locke.

"Well after I brought Boone to you I went back here and was banging on the glass and a light went on inside the hatch." Said Locke.

"A light?" asked Sayid astonished. "There is a light inside of it?" It grew quiet. "What is the mysterious hatch?" asked Sayid scratching his head.

"Well lets get the ax and find out." Said Locke. They started walking back to the caves when Jack laughed to himself.

"What is it Jack?" asked Sayid.

"Nothing." Replied Jack. "Except my father always used to say to me, curiosity killed the cat."

L O S T

Kate ran at the speed of light every step with more anxiousness. She needed to reach Jack. She was almost at the caves she could see the little clearing once there her eyes scanned the surroundings rapidly. "Jack! Jack! Help!" screamed Kate. She noticed Charlie strumming his guitar on a rock nearby. She ran over to him. "Charlie, where is Jack?" she said quickly out of breath. He just sat there dumbfounded.

"Uh, um." He said.

"Charlie!" cried Kate in a hurry.

" He went with Locke and Sayid in the jungle, through there." He replied quickly. He pointed his finger in the direction they went.

"Thanks!" replied Kate.

"Is something wrong?" asked Charlie standing up.

"Something is wrong with Michael." Replied Kate before she disappeared into the jungle. Once inside she kept running in one consistent direction until she came across footprints, they were faint but she followed them. She picked up her pace hoping that she wasn't to late. Suddenly she saw Jack, Locke and Sayid walking toward her. "Jack!" she called out. He looked at her. She ran next to him and quickly inhaled. "Jack some things wrong, hurry." Jack didn't question her but ran next to her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Michael, collapsed he is grabbing his chest. I think he is having a heart attack." Panted Kate. Jack quickened his pace. A look of fear in his eyes.

"How long ago was it?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure." Replied Kate.

"How long ago was it?" he repeated.

"About 5 minutes ago." Cried Kate.

"We have to hurry, it might already be to late." Said Jack.

"Kate I want you to go get the medicine bag while I go to Michael, understand?" panted Jack.

"Yes." Replied Kate separating herself from Jack. Jack ran to the beach. He saw a large group of people huddled around Michael. His feet were unsteady when he hit the sand.

"Move, move, move!" shouted Jack waving his hands so that he could just break through the crowd without effort. The crowd parted slightly and he made his way to Michael who was on the ground. "Michael, Michael can you hear me?" asked Jack checking his pulse. Michael slowly responded. "Everybody move!" Soon Kate came running towards him carrying the bag of medicine.

"Jack!" she called.

"Check to see if there is any Genuine Bayer, if not we will have to wait until he settles if he settles." Kate rummaged through the bag, searching frantically for the medication chucking bottles aside.

"I don't see any!" cried Kate.

"Keep looking." Urged Jack. Suddenly Kate found the medication and handed to Jack he opened it and placed it on Michaels tongue.

L O S T

Kate sat by the campfire poking it with a stick. Sawyer stood across from her. Jack had settled the heart attack and was keeping watch over Michael. She looked up and Sawyer looked back at her. "We set sail tomorrow." They were going to set sail tomorrow without Michael and Walt because there would be no other good time to do it.

L O S T

The next day Walt was walking in the forest when he saw Locke. He followed Locke to a clearing where a huge metal thing was sticking out of the ground. Locke was holding an ax.

"Don't open it, Don't open that thing!" shouted Walt suddenly. Astonished that Locke was followed by Walt he turned around.

"What thing?"

"Just don't open it!" screamed Walt a horrified expression on his face.

"Why?" asked Locke.

"It is evil, no handle, its not meant to be opened. You have to bury it."

"Why is it evil?" asked Locke.

"I can feel it." Said Walt. Suddenly Walt walked closer bending down touching the side of the hatch. "What is this?" he asked. Locke came over and looked at what Walt was pointing at. It seemed to be a series of numbers on it.

"I don't know." Said Locke questioningly, he never noticed the numbers before.

"don't open it!" said Walt before he ran off toward the beach.

L O S T

Today was the day they were supposed to leave. Sawyer grabbed Kate's arm, "there is no way you are taking my spot, the game yesterday was left undone which means the spot is still rightfully mine. Besides you are a criminal. You put everyone in danger."

"Let go of me Sawyer, you can have your stupid spot." Said Kate walking away. As she watched Sawyer pack up to leave, Walt and Michael boarded the raft as well. Jin also came along not saying goodbye to Sun and before she knew it they had sailed away. She sat on the sand crying, why did she feel like an outcast. Soon Jack approached her.

"Kate why did you want to leave on the raft?" asked Jack

"Because I need to leave." She replied.

"Kate I just think you like running." Replied Jack

"You don't know me!" cried Kate.

"Kate I just think you were born to run." Said Jack.


End file.
